Les larmes du malheur
by Les Contes d'Earthland
Summary: Les pièces du puzzle refusent de se mettre en place. Dans sa tête une seule phrase tourne en rond : "Gajeel est mort.". Comment pourrait-elle survivre en sachant que c'est de sa faute?


_« Gajeel est mort. »_

Les remords l'assaillaient. Jubia se trouvait sur un balcon peu connu des gens donnant la vue sur la ville endormie. Magnolia offrait un spectacle stupéfiant la nuit, surtout depuis ce point de vue. Mais cette vision n'avait pas l'effet habituel sur la jeune fille. En effet, accoudée à la balustrade de pierre, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, ne s'arrêtant pas de couler. La brise légère qui accompagnait la montée de la Lune soulevait ses cheveux bleu azur, fouettant le visage magnifique malgré les pleurs de la bleue. Le regard fixé au loin, elle était coupée du monde. Elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, dans cette ville pourtant si familière, et dans la guilde qu'elle aimait tant. La mage de Fairy Tail ne cessait de se remettre en question, la tristesse lui déchirant le cœur. Elle ne supportait plus de se regarder dans le miroir, de s'entendre parler et de sourire aux gens pour leur faire plaisir alors que son cœur saignait. Il saignait à cause du trop grand nombre d'erreur qu'elle avait commises. La dernière qu'elle avait faite l'avait plus particulièrement touchée, puisque cette fois, par sa faute, une personne qui lui était chère avait été tuée. Cette erreur avait été fatale, mais le fait était qu'elle s'en était mieux sortie que son compagnon, et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Pour la centième fois, elle se remémora l'accident.

La mission qu'elle avait choisie était d'une simplicité enfantine : il fallait trouver un trésor enfoui au fond d'une grotte. De plus, cette dernière était très bien payée pour le travail proposé, et il fallait dire qu'avec deux millions de Jewels, on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses. Néanmoins, elle voulait partager cette récompense avec quelqu'un autant qu'elle voulait faire une mission avec une certaine personne, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis… trop longtemps à son goût. C'est pourquoi elle s'était directement dirigée vers lui.

« Gajeel-kun ! Que dirait Gajeel de faire une mission avec Jubia ? Elle est très facile et très bien payée ! Et pas besoin de prendre le train ! » demanda-t-elle jovialement.

Le brun, qui mangeait, lui prit la feuille des mains pour la lire, et failli recracher son déjeuner en voyant la récompense.

« Deux millions de Jewels pour ça ?! T'es sûre que c'est pas un coup foireux ?! »

« Jubia ne pense pas… Enfin, Jubia n'y a pas réfléchi… Ça veut dire que Gajeel refuse ? » questionna la bleue, déçue.

« D'un autre côté, y aura de l'action ! » répondit-il à la demoiselle.

Avant que celle-ci ne demande quoi que ce soit concernant sa réponse, il lui fit un sourire éclatant, comme il n'en faisait qu'à de rares personnes, en lançant son fameux rire.

« Super ! Nous partons demain alors ! À demain, Gajeel-kun ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, tellement excitée à l'idée de faire cette mission qu'elle avait fait un câlin énorme à son meilleur ami sans s'en rendre compte, avant de s'en aller.

Le chasseur de dragons était stupéfait, et il répondit d'un regard noir aux gens qui le fixaient étrangement pour certains, et avec des clins d'œil pour les autres.

 _« Quels crétins ! »_ pensa-t-il. _« Ils ne comprendront jamais ce qui me lie à Ju'… Et aveugles en plus ! Ils ont pas capté qu'elle était folle du glaçon ?! »_

Mais ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait leur arriver dans cette mission « simple » …

« Pfiouuu ! Enfin terminé ! » s'enthousiasma Jubia en s'épongeant le front.

« Ouais ! Et on rentre avec deux millions de Jewels plein les poches ! Gihi ! » lança son compagnon en tenant le sac de récompense sur le dos.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, Gajeel écoutant comme si de rien était les ragots sur Levy, et Jubia rêvant sur Gray. Ils firent une petite pause sur un rocher, le temps de boire et de poser leur magot un instant. Ils écoutaient le chant de la nature quand Jubia eût une idée.

« Et si Gajeel et Jubia prenaient une photo pour immortaliser cette mission ? » proposa la bleue.

Le brun n'était pas convaincu, mais finit par accepter pour faire plaisir à son amie. La jeune fille tendit alors l'appareil photo face à eux, et elle les prit en photo, tantôt grimaçant, tantôt souriant, s'amusant comme jamais. Mais vint le temps de repartir, et ils se remirent en route.

Mais l'ambiance joyeuse et insouciante qu'ils avaient mise en place leur enleva leur méfiance, et ils ne remarquèrent l'embuscade dans laquelle ils étaient tombés que lorsqu'ils furent entourés par devant et par derrière par quatre hommes encapuchonnés. La seule chose visible chez eux était le sceau de leur guilde, imprimé sur leur capuche : Devil Axe, les chasseurs de trésor !

« Tiens tiens… Serait-ce là une récompense pour une mission ? » Demanda l'un des quatre hommes.

« C'est un beau butin ! Sans parler de la fille… Elle je la veux rien que pour moi ! » sortit un autre.

« Tatata ! C'est hors de question, elle sera à moi ! » lança un autre devant.

« Assez ! Elle mourra aussi de toute façon ! Alors fermez-la et concentrez-vous ! Nous avons à faire à Fairy Tail. » ordonna le dernier, qui semblait être le chef.

Gajeel et Jubia se regardèrent, celle-ci peu rassurée.

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas nous tuer ?! » rigola Gajeel.

« Jubia va vous exterminer ! » cria la jeune fille en lançant une attaque puissante.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Gajeel s'élança pur envoyer valser le premier en face de lui, tandis que Jubia s'occupait de ceux de derrière. Mais alors que le dragon allait toucher un ennemi, il se retrouva soudain à bout de forces, et tomba à genoux au sol, alertant sa camarade, qui se fit frapper à son tour. Et soudain ce fut le noir complet.

L'équipe Natsu revenait en courant, se dépêchant comme elle pouvait pour espérer arriver à temps. Ils rentraient de leur mission quand une veille femme les avait avertis d'un grand danger, ce pourquoi ils courraient à vive allure. Natsu fit son habituelle entrée fracassante, arrivant bien avant les autres.

« Maître ! On a un problème ! » hurla le rose alors que le reste de son équipe arrivait dans le hall.

Le maître, interpellé se rapprocha de la troupe.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le vieux, inquiet.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il pris la mission du trésor ?! » questionna Erza d'un ton urgent.

« Oui en effet, pourquoi ? » répondit la douce voix de Mirajane.

« Oh non ! Qui ça ? » lança Lucy.

« Gajeel et Jubia, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?! » s'inquiéta la blanche.

À la mention d'un certain nom, le mage de glace pâlit.

« Parce qu'ils sont en danger ! Devil Axe est de retour avec un membre plus fort et plus dangereux ! Il faut aller les chercher au plus vite ! » cria la rousse.

« Mon Dieu ! Mais cela fait un moment qu'ils sont partis ! Ils y sont allés à pied, par le chemin sur la côte ! » dicta Mira en lisant le double de l'affiche de la mission.

« Alors nous allons aller les chercher ! » dit Makarov, motivant ses troupes.

Chaque mage se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'entrée, où le maître dirigeait les gens vers une direction à quadriller pour retrouver les deux compères.

« Et dépêchez-vous ! Le temps presse ! Équipe Natsu, vous allez ici ! » ordonna-il en désignant un endroit de la carte du monde. « Équipe Bisca-Arzack-Warren-Macao-Wakaba, par là ! Les Shadow Gear, ici !»

Et il donna un endroit à chaque groupe, maximisant leurs chances de retrouver Jubia et Gajeel, en espérant arriver à temps…

Jubia se réveilla petit à petit, et voulut se relever lentement, mais ses capacités semblaient bloquées. Elle ne pouvait que mouvoir sa tête et ses yeux. Elle entendait des voix, des bruits de pas et une chose que l'on traînait au sol. Au-dessus d'elle, elle retrouvait les arbres du chemin. Bon au moins, ils étaient toujours au même endroit. Elle décida d'analyser la situation, regardant autour d'elle, mais abandonna bien vite en croisant le regard très faible de Gajeel, qui se faisait traîner par leurs ennemis, le corps en sang.

« Gajeel ! » hurla-t-elle.

Les mages de l'autre guilde se retournèrent vivement vers elle, surpris, en lâchant Gajeel.

« Cours ! » lui cria la bleue.

Mais elle déchanta vite. Le chasseur de dragon semblait immobilisé lui aussi.

 _« Comment a-t-on pu se faire avoir comme ça ?! Les autres ne viendront pas, nous sommes perdus ! »_ se dit-elle en pensée.

Devant sa tentative de sauver son ami, Devil Axe rigola.

« HAHAHA ! Échec total ma jolie ! » se tordit de rire le chef. « Flet, vas en repérage ! Au moindre signe ennemi, reviens ici et on dégage avec le butin ! » ordonna-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« Ju'… Jubia… ça va aller, okay ? » lui dit Gajeel, la voyant pleurer.

Elle le regarda, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il cachait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça alors que la situation était totalement désespérée. Elle avait peur que l'on fasse du mal à son ami. La bleue vit une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Gajeel, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lança un uppercut dans la mâchoire d'un des sbires avant de se diriger vers un autre. Jubia se retrouva libérée de l'emprise, et se releva au moment même où le dénommé Flet revenait essoufflé.

« Faut qu'on se tire ! Fairy Tail arrive ! »

« Okay. Mais d'abord on finit la tâche pour être payés. » ordonna le chef en levant la main vers Gajeel.

Ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau au sol, maîtrisé et encore plus affaibli. Au-dessus de lui apparurent des épées, qui vinrent le crucifier au sol.

Jubia, choquée, en oublia de crier et se jeta sur son camarade, les larmes encombrant ses yeux.

« Non ! Gajeel ! Non ! »

« Tue-la avant qu'elle rameute les autres » entendit la jeune fille vaguement.

Elle tourna son visage vers les sbires, folle de rage, et s'apprêtait à lancer son sort le plus puissant quand elle aussi fut plaquée au sol. Elle tenta alors de résister comme elle le pouvait, mais elle succomba elle aussi à la faiblesse qui l'avait envahie.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Aidez-le ! Jubia vous en supplie ! » pleura-t-elle.

Elle vit une épée se métamorphoser au-dessus de son ventre, et tenta une dernière fois de bouger, mais seul son petit doigt l'écoutait. Et l'épée s'enfonça.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla Jubia.

Elle se retourna vers Gajeel et ses cris redoublèrent à la vue du corps inerte et rougi de sang de son meilleur ami.

« GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

Les équipes de recherche cherchaient depuis plus d'une heure déjà leurs amis, la peur au ventre.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin ! » s'exclama Arzack.

« J'espère qu'on les retrouvera à temps et qu'ils n'auront pas rencontré cette guilde… » dit Bisca, très inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, on va les… » commença son époux avant d'être interrompu par un cri de souffrance affreux.

« Jubia ! » hurla le groupe.

Ils coururent alors en direction du cri, du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Un autre cri les guida, de désespoir celui-ci.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Gajeel ?! » pleura Bisca en courant le plus rapidement possible.

Puis le silence. Un silence qui n'augurait rien de bon… Warren utilisa sa télépathie pour prévenir les autres qu'ils étaient proches de Jubia et Gajeel au vu des cris, et apprit à son groupe que les mages de Fairy Tail se rapprochaient eux aussi, et que l'équipe Natsu avait intercepté Devil Axe et se battait contre eux.

Ils continuaient de courir, Macao et Wakaba surveillant leurs arrières, quand le couple du groupe s'arrêta brusquement : ils avaient trouvé le duo.

« C'est pas possible ! » hurla la verte. « Gajeel ! Jubia ! » appela-t-elle en se rapprochant des corps.

Ils étaient étendus dans une mare de sang comme jamais elle n'en avait vue, des épées plantées dans leurs corps et les clouant au sol littéralement.

« Warren ! Préviens les autres qu'on les a trouvés ! Dis à l'équipe Natsu de se dépêcher ! Il faut que Wendy soit là au plus vite ! Ils ont perdu beaucoup de sang ! Beaucoup trop ! » cria Arzack, s'approchant lui aussi et tâtant le pouls des mages étendus.

Lorsqu'il sentit celui de Jubia, il fut un peu rassuré mais pâlit un peu car ce dernier était très faible. Et il devint blanc comme neige en ne sentant que le vide chez Gajeel. Voyant que son mari était pâle comme la mort, Bisca réitéra son geste et pleura lorsque rien ne lui vint de la part de Gajeel.

« Les gars ! Magnez-vous ! » pleura Warren à son tour. « On ne pourra plus rien faire sinon ! Wendy je t'en supplie viens vite ! »

« On en a terminé avec ces enfoirés ! On arrive ! » hurla Natsu en colère.

« Ne touchez à rien ! » ajouta Wendy, très inquiète à cause du ton employé par le télépathe.

À peine deux minutes passèrent que Natsu arriva avec Wendy sur le dos, qu'il déposa sur le sol avant de pâlir comme un mort en découvrant la scène. La petite dragonne ne put elle retenir ses larmes. Elle courut auprès de ses amis, suivi du rose, à qui elle demanda d'enlever les épées de Gajeel, qui semblait plus mal en point que Jubia, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sortie d'affaire.

Le dragon slayer d'acier n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Natsu enleva les épées, qui étaient cassées au bout. Un petit cri d'horreur se fit entendre derrière eux, et ils découvrirent Levy, les joues inondées, qui s'évanouit.

« Wendy, tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Arzack, la gorge nouée.

« Il faut… Il faut enlever l'épée dans le ventre de Jubia… » renifla la dragonne.

« Et Gajeel ?! Tu n'as pas soigné Gajeel ! » cria le rose.

« Natsu ! Tais-toi ! » ordonna Erza, qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de l'équipe. « Tais-toi ! » pleura la rousse.

« Je ne… peux plus rien faire pour lui… » ajouta Wendy.

« Jubia… »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le corps à côté de celui du dragon slayer, et découvrirent Gray, penché sur la bleue, les mains sur les joues ivoire de Jubia.

« Jubia… Non… Reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie… Reste ! RESTE ! » hurla le brun en sentant que Natsu l'emportait loin de Jubia.

Il vit la lumière bleue de Wendy, et eut le temps de crier une dernière fois le nom de celle qu'il aimait avant qu'on ne l'assomme.

Le noir complet. Gray se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il faisait nuit. Il avait rêvé pendant son coma. _« Quel con ! Il a fallu qu'elle soit sur le point de mourir pour que tu comprennes que tu l'aimes ! »._ Mais peut-être était-elle morte ? Non ! Il croyait en les capacités de Wendy ! Peut-être même qu'elle avait soigné Gajeel aussi ! Il eût soudain peur d'ouvrir le rideau entre son lit et les autres de la pièce. Si les lits étaient vides, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il ne reverrait plus ces magnifiques cheveux azur. Il se releva d'un coup cependant, et se recoucha, sentant la nausée venir et une bosse lui mitrailler le crâne. Il maudit intérieurement Natsu de l'avoir assommé… et le remercia aussi car il aurait sûrement pleuré. Et il ne voulait pas montrer cette facette de lui aux autres. La flammèche avait-il compris cela ? Il décida de retenter de se lever, cette fois doucement, et petit à petit, il arriva enfin à être debout en se tenant au lit. Il tanguait un peu mais ça irait. Il devait savoir.

Il tâtonna dans le noir jusqu'à trouver le rideau, et il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec qui faillit le faire tomber. Là, à la lueur de la Lune, quatre lits étaient cachés derrière des rideaux, et un troisième était défait avec un rideau négligemment ouvert. _« Quatre lits ?! Mais à qui sont les deux en trop ?! Combien de temps ai-je donc dormi ?! Et Jubia ? Est-elle là, dans un lit ? Et Gajeel dans un autre ? »_ Il avait soudain peur de découvrir qui se cachaient derrière ces tentures.

Mais il devait savoir, alors il en choisir un au hasard, celui en face du sien, posa la main sur le tissu, et le tira doucement… pour découvrir un lit vide mais défait. Sans plus se poser de questions, il se dirigea vers celui à gauche de son lit, l'ouvrit et trouva Wendy endormie. Au moins elle allait bien ! Il sourit légèrement et referma le rideau. Ensuite il alla vers celui en face de celui de la petite fille, et découvrit, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, Levy endormie sur le bras de Gajeel, installé dans les draps blancs. Bien décidé, il retourna près du lit défait, qui devait être celui de la demoiselle, écarta le rideau qui le séparait du lit du dragon slayer, rapprocha les deux lits jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, et y installa Levy. La jeune fille se lova contre Gajeel et continua de dormir. Soulagé après avoir constaté les battements de cœur du brun, Gray referma le rideau.

Enfin, il s'approcha du dernier lit. Ses pas étaient lents, et sa peur grandissait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du rideau. Il leva la main et s'accrocha à la toile qui le séparait de la personne qui dormait derrière et s'immobilisa. _« Et si ce n'était pas elle ? »._ Il respira un grand coup, et tira le rideau les yeux fermés.

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il rencontra des cheveux bleu azur qu'il aimait beaucoup, une poitrine opulente et le sceau de la guilde de couleur bleu tatoué sur la jambe droite sortie des draps, témoignant de la chaleur que ressentait la demoiselle qui dormait ici. C'était bien Jubia. Bien que des bandages entouraient son ventre de ses hanches jusqu'à sa taille, elle restait très belle. Et ce même si en l'instant présent elle semblait être la plus malheureuse du monde. _« Bien sûr, idiot ! Elle croit que son meilleur ami est mort ! Tu crois que tu sauterais de joie à sa place ?! »._ Il se déplaça jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la jeune fille, et s'assit sur son lit. Il la contempla pendant ce qui lui sembla des années, lui caressant le visage, l'embrassant sur la joue… et lui volant un léger baiser. Sans plus réfléchir, il fit de même qu'avec le lit de la mage des mots, et rapprocha le lit voisin pour s'y installer et pouvoir dormir confortablement près de Jubia. C'était décidé ! Il lui avouerait son amour quand elle irait mieux ! C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il s'endormit.

Jubia se réveilla avec une douleur atroce au niveau du ventre. En le touchant, elle se retint de gémir et reconnut au toucher des bandages. Tous les événements lui revinrent d'un coup un mémoire, les larmes venant au fur et à mesure. Elle entendit du mouvement à sa gauche et se paralysa. Tout doucement, elle tourna la tête, et trouva son beau Gray-sama, qui dormait avec elle en lui tenant la main. Elle dégagea la sienne de celle du mage et le vit exécuter un rictus de tristesse en cherchant à reprendre la main de la bleue. Celle-ci esquiva néanmoins. _« Oh non… Jubia rend même Gray-sama malheureux… Jubia a fait du mal à tout le monde : à Lucy, à Gajeel, à la guilde et même à Gray-sama ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre et misérable fille, Jubia ! Tu ne vaux pas plus que lorsque tu étais à Phantom Lord ! »._

Alors sans plus attendre, elle se leva, et ressentit la douleur encore plus fort. _« C'est le prix du malheur que tu causes aux gens, ma très chère Jubia ! »_ s'insulta-t-elle intérieurement. Pliée en deux, elle prit ses vêtements posés sur une chaise et sortit sans même regarder autour d'elle. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne à la guilde actuellement, étant donné qu'il faisait nuit. Elle prit ses clés et passa difficilement par l'une des fenêtres, prenant soin de la refermer, la grande porte étant fermée à clé. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à rejoindre sa maison, où elle entra et se laissa tomber contre sa porte une fois celle-ci refermée. Jubia laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes.

« Oh Gajeel… Jubia est vraiment désolée ! Jubia est désolée ! Tout est de sa faute ! »

Elle finit par s'endormir contre sa porte, à même le sol.

Jubia se réveilla alors que la nuit était toujours présente avec un sérieux mal de dos et une douleur affreuse au ventre. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, retrouvant ses esprits petit à petit, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie, elle prit des cachets contre la douleur ainsi que des bandages. La jeune fille avait décidé de guérir sa blessure naturellement, sans l'aide de personne et sans les soins de Wendy. C'était sa punition pour avoir été responsable de la mort de Gajeel. Se plaçant devant le miroir, elle défit les bandages de Mirajane et découvrit une plaie sanguinolente que sa nuit inconfortable avait dû réveiller. La bleue saisit du désinfectant et soigna la blessure comme elle put avant de la cacher sous une nouvelle couche de bandage, qui lui arracha des grimaces. La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle faillit s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle s'arrêtait un peu, seulement pour mieux continuer et subir la douleur. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle vit en son reflet une demoiselle cernée et avec des traits trop fatigués pour son âge, une peau plus pâle que d'habitude, offrant un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux bleus, et ses joues creusées. _« Bon sang ! Mais combien de temps Jubia a-t-elle dormi ?! »._ Elle supposait avoir été dans le coma pendant environ quatre jours au vu de sa fatigue et de son début de maigreur. Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire : Gray avait dormi avec elle ! _« Idiote ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! En plus tu lui as fait du mal à lui aussi ! Et à Lévy ! Et à toute la guilde en leur enlevant Gajeel ! Tu n'es qu'une fille misérable ! Tu ne mérites pas cette vie ! »._

Sans plus attendre, Jubia se saisit de sa trousse de toilette et y enfourna violemment toutes ses affaires. Puis elle se dirigea en courant dans sa chambre, où elle prit une valise et commença à la remplir à la hâte par tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, avant de tomber à genoux au sol, essoufflée et son ventre lui faisant mal. Elle eût soudain une toux violente qui lui fit cracher du sang. Mais sa décision était prise : saignements ou pas, elle devait partir. Elle se releva donc en retenant ses cris et en subissant la douleur et finit de remplir le bagage. Elle tira le manche de ce dernier et le fit rouler à sa suite jusque dans la pièce à vivre. Là, son regard fut attiré vers sa peluche à l'effigie de Gray, posée sur le canapé. La bleue prit la peluche et la serra fort contre elle, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle laissa un mot d'excuse avec sa peluche. Puis elle partit dans la nuit.

Gray tâta la place dans le lit à ses côtés et rencontra le vide. Cette absence le réveilla instantanément, et il se redressa pour être sûr.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants. « Merde merde merde ! » ajouta-t-il en se levant et en s'habillant rapidement.

Il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie et courut à l'extérieur. Il se rendit chez la bleue et entra. Essoufflé, il tomba sur le mot de la demoiselle et sa peluche. Lorsqu'il lut le mot, il pâlit fortement :

 _« Mes amis,_

 _Jubia espère qu'un jour vous pardonnerez à Jubia les erreurs qu'elle a faites et les malheurs qu'elle a apportés et qu'elle ne cesse toujours pas d'amener avec elle. Jubia est la femme de la pluie, la femme qui apporte le malheur. Jubia vous a aujourd'hui enlevé Gajeel, son plus proche ami, car elle a été faible. Jubia en est sincèrement désolée. Lui pardonnerez-vous ? Elle a fait du mal à sa famille, à Lucy et même à Gray-sama, alors Jubia a décidé de s'en aller, pour que le malheur vienne avec elle et que vous puissiez oublier Jubia._

 _Adieu les amis, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Jubia, elle vous aime._

 _Jubia. »_

 _« Impossible ! Non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça Jubia ! »_ hurla en pensée Gray, versant quelques larmes. Soudain, il pensa à un endroit que la jeune fille aimait beaucoup et où elle se trouvait sûrement actuellement, avant qu'elle n'entame son voyage. Il la suivait les fois où elle y allait. Même si ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle y soit, il se raccrocha à cet espoir et se saisit de la peluche avant de courir aussi vite que possible à l'endroit en question.

Les pas de Jubia l'avaient conduite jusqu'à ce petit balcon caché qu'elle aimait tant car il offrait un panorama unique. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'y était arrêtée et avait laissé libre cours à ses pensées. Et dans celles-ci, une phrase en particulier revenait :

 _« Gajeel est mort. »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans le cœur vide de Jubia et dans le silence de la nuit. Sans un mot, elle sentit ses larmes couler à nouveau, laissant deviner que le deuil sera difficile. Que de remords de n'avoir pas pu aider son meilleur ami, son frère… Prise de froid, elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, et sa main droite rencontra un objet familier. En effet, son appareil photo s'y trouvait, et elle le sortit. L'allumant, la photo qui apparut à l'écran l'acheva : Gajeel et elle souriant de bon cœur. Elle s'accroupit au sol et pleura tout son soûl. Les minutes passèrent et les larmes finirent par se tarir un peu. La belle se releva alors et s'appuya à nouveau contre la balustrade. Elle sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya le visage, puis fixa son regard une dernière fois sur la ville, avant de tendre la main vers sa valise pour partir. Mais sa main en rencontra une autre.

« Arrête. N'y pense même pas. » ordonna une voix bien connue.

Elle se retourna vivement vers Gray, qui tenait sa valise. Ses larmes redoublèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Pris de cours, il lâcha la valise et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller ma belle. Ça va aller. » lui chuchota le brun doucement en lui caressant la joue.

« Non, ça ne va pas aller tant que Jubia sera là. Elle a tué Gajeel et fait du mal à… » commença-t-elle.

« Tu te trompes. Gajeel n'est pas mort. » lui dit-il.

Tellement surprise par ces paroles, les sanglots de Jubia s'arrêtèrent net. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

« Gajeel… n'est pas m… mort ?! »

« Non. Et si tu avais pris le temps de regarder dans l'infirmerie avant de te sauver et de me lâcher comme une vieille chaussette, tu l'aurais vu. » lui reprocha le jeune homme en souriant.

Voyant qu'il ne lui mentait pas, Jubia sauta de joie dans les bras du brun.

« Gajeel n'est pas mort ! Jubia est heureuse ! »

Gray la réceptionna et, ravi d'avoir la jeune fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras ainsi que sous le feu de la joie de celle-ci, il l'embrassa. Elle en fut tellement étonnée qu'elle en oublia de répondre au baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il l'approfondisse. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Jubia le regarda, choquée.

« Gray-sama aime… aime Jubia ?! »

« Hum je ne sais pas… » la taquina-t-il. « Ça ne te plait pas ? »

« Oh si ! Ça plait à Jubia, oui ! Mais… » balbutia la jeune fille.

« Tu crois que j'aurais dormi avec toi ou que je serais là avec toi en train de t'embrasser ou de te câliner si je t'aimais pas ? » sourit Gray.

La demoiselle piqua un fard et se colla au mage de glace pour cacher son embarras, fourrant sa tête dans le creux du cou du mage. Il la serra tendrement en retour, et ils profitèrent de ce moment.

« Mais je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir laissé tout seul à l'infirmerie. » lança le brun.

La jeune fille sursauta et eût une idée pour se faire pardonner. Doucement, elle releva la tête et sourit au mage de glace.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu souris Jubia. Vraiment tu me fais craquer et je… »

Elle l'embrassa sans crier gare, le coupant dans sa phrase. Elle le sentait sourire contre ses lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui dirigea la danse en demandant l'accès à la langue de son homme pour pouvoir les faire valser ensemble. Il en fut agréablement surpris. Une fois leur baiser terminé, Jubia repris sa place contre Gray, qui la serra fort contre elle de peur de la perdre.

« Doucement, Gray-sama. » geignit-elle.

« Oh pardon. » s'excusa-t-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

Ils restèrent là une bonne dizaine de minutes, à profiter de l'instant.

« Ne pars pas s'il te plaît… »

« Jubia ne part plus. Elle reste avec ses amis et… son petit-ami ? » le regarda-t-elle malicieusement.

« T'a intérêt, parce que je vais avoir du mal à me séparer de toi, mon cœur… » l'embrassa-t-il sur le front.

La demoiselle rosit de plaisir en se rendant compte de leur nouvelle relation et de son surnom. Elle frissonna en raison du froid qui se levait et Gray la couvrit de son manteau qui empestait le parfum viril du jeune homme, et que la bleue adorait.

« On peut aller voir Gajeel, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Jubia timidement.

« J'allai te le proposer. » dit son petit-ami en lui tendant sa main libre, l'autre portant la valise.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre, et ils partirent vers la guilde, main dans la main, comme le nouveau couple qu'il étaient.

« Jubia est soulagée. Mais… cela aurait pu très mal se terminer… » dit la jeune fille, la mine sombre.

La fatigue et le soulagement s'emparèrent d'elle soudainement, et elle s'appuya contre le torse de Gray, qui la câlina avec plaisir. Il la serra contre lui, un peu trop fort, ce qui fit gémir sa copine.

« Jubia, ça va ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Oui… c'est seulement la blessure de Jubia qui a dû se rouvrir… » grimaça-t-elle en montrant ses bandages, où une tâche rouge fleurissait.

« Viens avec moi. » ordonna Gray en l'éloignant du lit occupé par Levy et Gajeel et l'amenant vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.

Il installa la bleue sur le rebord de la baignoire et chercha du désinfectant et des bandages, n'ayant pas les capacités de guérison de la petite Wendy. Puis il se tourna vers Jubia, presque assoupie, et sourit.

« Commence à défaire tes bandages, je vais t'en mettre des propres. »

La belle ne se fit pas prier et défit les morceaux de tissu mal placés, ce qui fit sourire Gray de plus belle, qui tombèrent au sol petit à petit, découvrant le bas d'une poitrine… nue ! Le jeune homme présent dans la pièce ne pouvait apercevoir que peu des rondeurs provoquantes de la mage, mais cela suffit à le troubler. Jubia, quant à elle, ne semblait rien remarquer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme rouge pivoine que son visage s'accorda avec la couleur de celui de son petit-ami. Vivement, elle cacha sa poitrine et balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. Ayant fait un geste brusque près de sa blessure, la bleue gémit et le sang se remit à couler de plus belle, la faisant cracher du liquide rouge. Inquiet par le rejet de sa compagne, Gray s'approcha vivement.

« Jubia… je dois te remettre des bandages alors… il faut que tu me laisses faire… »

« Mais Jubia… Jubia… » rougit-elle autant de gêne que de fièvre montante.

« Je vais le faire, Gray. Ne t'inquiète pas ! » annonça une voix douce.

Mirajane entra dans la pièce et prit délicatement les bandages des mains de Gray en lui donnant une pilule en échange.

« Peux-tu aller chercher Wendy puis réveiller Gajeel pour qu'il prenne ce cachet je te prie ? »

Il hocha la tête, le regard fixé partout ailleurs que sur la poitrine de Jubia et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour trouver la petite dragonne au bar de la guilde. L'immaculée rigola face au comportement du brun, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère, et se tourna vers Jubia.

« Allez ma grande, lèves-toi qu'on te soigne. Wendy va arriver pour m'aider. » lui dit-elle en se voulant rassurante.

La blanche refit les bandages de la mage élémentaire en silence, chantonnant de temps à autre.

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, non ? » sourit gentiment la barmaid.

« En effet… »

« Alors vas-y, demande-moi. N'hésite pas. » encouragea Mirajane.

« Que s'est-il passé après que Jubia soit tombée dans les pommes laissant Gajeel mourir ? »

« Eh bien… nous avons été divisés en groupes de recherche pour vous retrouver parce que l'équipe de Natsu avait été prévenue du danger qui rôdait. Et le groupe de Bisca t'a entendue hurler, c'est comme ça que l'on vous a retrouvés. Vous étiez très mal en point, couchés dans une flaque de sang si énorme que l'on a cru qu'il était déjà trop tard. Entre temps l'équipe Natsu a rencontré vos agresseurs et les a capturés. Puis Wendy est venue pour vous soigner… »

À ces mots, la bleue renifla pour cacher des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Pour tout te dire, Gajeel est même mort… mais sa capacité à manger de l'acier lui a permis de changer les propriétés de son corps, ce qui fait qu'il a absorbé les chocs des épées et a commencé à se régénérer en se servant des épées plantées en lui. » la rassura Mirajane.

Mais Jubia ne put retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent alors que la blanche finissait le bandage.

« Oh non… Gajeel est mort à cause de Jubia… »

« C'est faux ! Arrête de pleurer, tu vas encore te faire mal et cracher du sang, sinon ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. En plus tu n'as pas pu l'aider parce que tu n'en as pas eu la possibilité. Je sais parfaitement que tu désirais être à sa place sur le moment, mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, tout comme moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver Lisanna ! » accusa Mirajane, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil.

Elle serra Jubia dans ses bras délicatement et elles pleurèrent ensemble, évacuant leurs émotions.

« Et en… en plus, Gajeel est vivant ! Donc tu dois arrêter de te reprocher des choses qui n'étaient pas en ton pouvoir ma belle ! » sourit la Strauss.

Elle reçut un sourire éclatant de la part de Jubia, qui la serra en faisant attention à sa blessure. Jubia s'approcha de l'oreille de Mirajane et lui chuchota :

« Et au fait, Gray est avec Jubia, mais c'est un secret ! »

« Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis ! » répondit l'autre d'un ton complice, enchantée de la nouvelle.

Ensemble elles se relevèrent et, une fois la bleue en pyjama, sortirent de la salle de bain. Cette dernière, après avoir regardé avec tendresse Gajeel, se rendit dans son lit en saluant Mirajane doucement, lit ou elle rencontra un regard bleu nuit posé sur elle, ainsi qu'une petite demoiselle ensommeillée.

« Jubia ! » s'écria Wendy en la voyant à peu près en forme.

Elle alla la serrer dans ses bras précautionneusement en pleurant de joie.

« Jubia va bien, Wendy. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Gajeel ! Jubia te le revaudra ! » remercia la bleue.

« Pas de problème, c'est normal ! Bien, tiens-toi bien debout et ne bouge pas ! » ordonna la fillette en se concentrant.

Jubia obéit et se trouva entourée d'une lumière bleue magique. Elle croyait rêver : toutes les douleurs s'évaporèrent !

« Voilà ! J'ai guéri le plus de choses que je pouvais, mais tu n'es pas remise totalement, donc il faudrait que tu ne bouges pas trop ! Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher ! A demain ! » déclara le mini-médecin.

Puis elle sortit en fermant la porte. Une fois le silence revenu, Gray sourit à Jubia en l'invitant à venir s'installer.

« Tu ne comptes pas partir cette nuit, hein ? »

« Non, Jubia a dit qu'elle restait. » sourit-elle.

Il accueillit la jeune fille précautionneusement contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

« T'es crevée toi. Dors mon cœur, je veille sur toi. » dit-il.

Après maints bâillements, Jubia s'endormit enfin, laissant à Gray le loisir de la contempler.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, entendant d'étranges bruits inconnus dans l'infirmerie. Gray intima le silence à Jubia et se leva doucement. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, la jeune fille se leva délicatement, en dépit des ordres de la dragonne, et allait se lever, quand son petit ami vint l'aider avec un regard attendri qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle saisit sa main et ensemble ils partirent à la recherche de la source du bruit, Jubia restant derrière Gray, n'étant pas en état de se défendre. Ils dépassèrent la rangée de lits et allaient ouvrir la porte lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le bruit venait de derrière eux. Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement du premier lit, dont le rideau était fermé, et Gray lança un décompte sur ses doigts. Une fois le décompte terminé, il tira violemment le rideau et Jubia et lui eurent une magnifique vision de Lévy et Gajeel s'embrassant passionnément… La jeune fille sur les genoux du blessé… Les deux ne parurent pas du tout perturbés dans leur baiser, contrairement aux deux spectateurs, leur laissant donc le temps de refermer le rideau, de se jeter un regard hilare et de retourner dans leurs lits, le tout sans se faire voir.

Une fois recouchés, ils se mirent face à face et se dévorèrent du regard. Jubia saisit les mains de son amoureux et les serra délicatement.

« Jubia est heureuse. » sourit-elle.

« Moi aussi. Promets-moi de ne pas repartir. » demanda le brun.

« Jubia promet de rester, Gray. Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours. » reprit-il en embrassant leurs mains entrelacées, puis le bouche de sa copine.

« Je t'aime Gray. » rosit Jubia.

« Je t'aime Jubia. » sourit-il.

…...

 _Deux ans plus tard :_

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, illuminant la pièce d'un halo blanc. Tout le monde se leva de son siège et regarda vers celle-ci, de grands sourires fleurissant sur les lèvres de chacun. Gray observait cette lumière depuis sa place, impatient et aussi apeuré. Il avait hâte de la voir et n'en revenait toujours pas du cran qu'il avait eu un an plus tôt. Il jeta un regard à l'assemblée, et rencontra celui de Makarov, qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Il était heureux car il était entouré de toute sa famille pour ce jour spécial.

Car en effet, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Gray : c'était le jour de son mariage avec Jubia.

D'ailleurs, elle ne devait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, car la musique s'enclencha. Gray avait le regard fixé sur l'entrée de la cathédrale Kardia, pressé de voir Jubia en robe de mariée. Les premiers à entrer furent Asuka, Roméo et Wendy, qui tapissèrent l'allée de pétales dorés et blancs. Ces deux derniers étaient rouge tomate dans leurs tenues chics et se tenaient la main timidement. Suivirent ensuite les demoiselles d'honneur : Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Levy et Lisana avec leurs garçons d'honneur respectifs à savoir Natsu, Fried, Jellal, Luxus, Elfman et Bixrow, qui traversèrent l'allée tous souriants. Puis ce fut le tour des témoins des mariés : Lyon, époustouflant dans un costume blanc semblable à celui de Gray mais sans dorures, et Meldy dans une robe dorée discrète mais qui la mettait en valeur. Lorsque son frère de cœur vint se placer près de lui, Gray se sentit infiniment rassuré. Il était content que Lyon ait accepté d'être son témoin. Le blanc lui mit une légère tape dans l'épaule pour le soutenir et les frères se sourirent. Le marié se tourna cependant rapidement vers l'entrée, car le piano avait commencé à jouer la marche nuptiale, signe que sa bien-aimée arrivait.

Jubia était stressée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Plus elle attendait pour rejoindre Gray, plus elle avait peur que quelque chose tourne mal. Cela faisait un moment que l'homme qui devait l'escortait lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne tomberait pas, qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas et que tout marcherait comme sur des roulettes.

« Viens-là. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Pleure pas ! Tu n'es même pas rentrée encore ! »

« Jubia sait ! Elle va se calmer… » sourit-elle.

« Jubia… Je tiens à toi, tu sais. Je suis vraiment content que… Tu m'aies demandé de t'amener à l'autel… Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Et si l'autre te fait du mal… »

« Whoaw, ça n'arrivera sûrement pas ! Jubia tient à toi aussi ! C'était normal de te proposer ! Comme tu surveilles ton langage aujourd'hui, dis-donc ! » rigola la mariée.

« C'est à vous ! » chuchota l'organisatrice de la cérémonie.

Tout à coup, la bleue ressentit à nouveau de la pression.

« Allez viens. Ça ira je te le promets. » dit l'homme en lui prenant le bras. « Comme à l'entraînement. »

« D'accord. » accepta Jubia.

Et ils calèrent leurs pas sur la musique. Jubia vit tout le monde lui sourire ou être émerveillé en la voyant. Il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe blanche et dorée et cachée sous son voile. Elle avait même laissé les filles la coiffer et la maquiller, mais le tout restant discret. Elle leva les yeux vers Gray pour voir sa réaction, et en fut surprise : c'était comme si son fiancé découvrait le Soleil ! Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Elle adorait ce regard. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par lui que sa peur s'en alla et qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre Gray.

Lorsqu'il put enfin l'apercevoir, il en resta sans voix. Dans sa robe et sous son voile, Jubia était sublime. On aurait dit une déesse tellement elle illuminait la pièce de sa présence. Pour lui, la traversée ne sembla durer que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il mourait d'envie de prendre la main de sa compagne. Aux côtés de Jubia, Gajeel, qui était un roc sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer, avait fière allure dans son costume noir et doré. Il sourit furtivement lorsque son regard croisa celui de Levy, sa fiancée, et ensuite son regard devint autoritaire lorsqu'il arriva à celui de Gray. Il embrassa Jubia sur la joue et tendit la main de la belle à Gray, le prévenant par le regard qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. Gray lui répondit silencieusement aussi, et l'accord fut passé en même temps que le brun saisit la main qui lui était offerte.

Jubia se plaça aux côtés de Gray et ils se tournèrent face à face. Le jeune homme souleva le voile de la demoiselle afin de dévoiler son visage magnifique, et après s'être souris, la cérémonie débuta, cérémonie durant laquelle les mariés se dévorèrent du regard tout le long.

 _« Acceptez-vous, Monsieur Gray Fullbuster, de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Jubia Lokser ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la tristesse et dans la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

« Oui, je le veux. » approuva Gray assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Une petite salve d'applaudissements et quelques sifflets s'élevèrent pour accueillir sa réponse.

 _« Acceptez-vous, Mademoiselle Jubia Lokser, de prendre pour époux Monsieur Gray Fullbuster ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la tristesse et dans la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

« Jubia le veut ! » répondit avec émotion la demoiselle.

 _« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Veuillez procéder à l'échange des alliances. »_

Asuka s'approcha avec un coussin bleuté tirant vers le blanc, sur lequel étaient posées des alliances en or blanc avec des reflets bleus. Jubia et Gray se saisirent de l'alliance de l'autre et, après un regard amoureux, se les passèrent au doigt.

 _« Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée. »_

Gray ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Jubia amoureusement, sous les hourras de la guilde et des invités ainsi que leurs applaudissements. Il essuya les larmes de sa femme et lui prit les mains.

« Je vous aime, Jubia Fullbuster. Pour toujours ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Pour toujours ! » sourit Jubia.


End file.
